War of Alliances
Basic Information & Description The War of Alliances was a war involving the nations of the Galactic_Republic and Spain (TRE), and the Rebel Alliance, consisting of Hoth, Shwon & the Sith_Empire. The war lasted for several weeks, with losses on both sides. The war originally began with Shwon against Spain, but grew after threats against Falkner (Hoth). Conflicts The recently formed Rebel Alliance was created after threats against Falkner the capital of Hoth led by Betweentwolungs, were made by Jolly_Jj of Spain and several others. Bixdad, a citizen of Falkner who was online at the time, requested they leave immediately, only to be dismissed. He was later murdered several times until deciding to take refuge in his home, only to be surrounded by the trespassers. Bixdad then teleported in an ally (Sody) to drive them away. XSphinxHDx, one of the intruders, was killed and Sody escaped. Bixdad was then forced to leave Falkner to avoid any actual and future invasion. Renewed Shwon Cutepuppies (Randall), struggling in a war himself, took in an alternate account of Bixdad. These two would later lead successful assaults against those who had participated in the incident, despite being outnumbered. After several minor skirmishes, Shwon led a successful attack against Spain, resulting in Jolly_Jj kicking his only soldier out of his nation. Bombing of Vault-Tec It was then revealed that a city in the Galactic_Republic, Vault-Tec, had grown rapidly and was building up materials and potion supplies. Thus, both Betweentwolungs and Cutepuppies bombed the underground facility, fearing that this sudden growth of the city would turn into a threat in the future. Several citizens in Vault-Tec were killed in the process of the bombing. Skirmish at Donzula The surprising victories on the hand of Shwon would spur on others to rise to the challenge. A secret alliance was formed between Hoth (Falkner), the Sith_Empire, and Shwon: the Rebel Alliance. This alliance was later revealed after the Sith_Empire jumped in to help Shwon after Fernux and his allies gathered to invade Donzula. The allies of the attackers were driven out (others leaving at request), until a ceasefire was created. FernuxKing, who had initiated this skirmish, seceded from the war and quickly made peace with the Rebel Alliance. However, conflict renewed within hours as Jolly_Jj of Spain flagged Hoth claims by Donzula after Jolly and Betweentwolungs exchanged hostile words. With another invasion imminent, Donzula was moved. Failed Invasion of Coruscant Cutepuppies, pushing to make a frontal offensive against the Republic, began an invasion of the fortress of Coruscant. XSphinxHDx, the only defender at the time, lost a chunk of land before warlogging. In several hours, XSphinxHDx returned with five other allies and reclaimed the land Cutepuppies took. Skirmish at Falkner After this battle, Jolly_Jj and DeetsMC brought to themselves to attack the claims of Hoth outside of Falkner (which was given to those in Florence). Within minutes, Betweentwolungs led a large force to retaliate, as Cutepuppies began dueling Jolly. However, Jolly suddenly crashed and died while in combat before Deets teleported away. The rebels eventually retook the land with little resistance (and abandoned it to avoid future invasions or conflict). Treaty of Spain A day after the battle, the Galactic Republic kicked Nightfall (Deets) from the nation and made lasting peace with the Rebel Alliance. Spain also made peace with both Hoth and the Sith_Empire, but only time may tell as to how long this peace will last with Spain. Aftermath With the war over, the Sith_Empire declared itself no longer necessary and the capital Korriban was disbanded. Hoth grew inactive and the Galactic Republic later collapsed. Category:Military Conflict